<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gemini, Letters to the Sky by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255183">Gemini, Letters to the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gemini, [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contest Entry, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, J-pop References, Keith &amp; Ryou - Twins, Open Novella Contest, Open Novella Contest 2020, Pen Pals, Penpal's Secret, Pop Idol, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, music writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finds solace from the antics of her idiotic brother Lance by writing to her penpal Ryo Shirogane, yet does she really know him from those letters? She starts to doubt the fact she does when she starts learning some things he'd not told her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel/Ryou (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gemini, [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>(General) Open Novella 2020, Focus on Female Characters, Voltron: Keith's Twin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. This is a spin off AU for Gemini, Letters to the Sky - one of my Open Novella projects from last year, but this is yet another Open Novella project. This one was unfortunatly eliminated during the first round due to the fact I checked the box which said this was co-written when it was not. This is one of nine stories I completed, but there are nineteen chapters. The prompt I picked for this was number twelve, "the one true friend you could trust happens to be a penpal you have been talking to since you were 12 through letters and emails. What happens if you find out that your penpal happens to be a part of a famous Kpop group."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sigh escaped from her mouth.</p><p>Rachel brushed back a brown curl from her forehead, her lips pushing together in frustration. Her younger brother – her youngest brother – ran through the farmyard with one of her undergarments on the top of his head, laughing at her mortification. More specifically, the undergarment in question was the brand-new undergarment – a bra – bought by their mother due to the onset of puberty.</p><p>Sweat dripped down her skin, but a curse in Spanish slipped from her lips.</p><p>Lance, of course, continued laughing and running around like an idiot, his shirtless body glistening in the hot weather. Seemingly he didn't <em>care</em> what kind of image he presented, yet Rachel knew full well her younger brother <em>hated</em> thinking people looked down on him despite the fact many times the reactions from others were well deserved.</p><p>Such as now.</p><p>Rachel's hands clenched, her lips tightening painfully. Somehow the tears which threatened to fall didn't, yet in the back of her mind she knew – despite the fact Lance would claim she was being a big baby – that the tears which threatened to fall were from anger at her younger brother. She wanted so much to yell at him, if not outright cause bodily harm. The fact she'd gotten in trouble with her mother the <em>last time</em> she'd socked Lance <em>despite</em> the fact Lance overstepped personal boundaries like he did today didn't help.</p><p>"Oh, dear."</p><p>Hearing the sound of her older sister's voice distracted her. She turned and looked up at the geeky female. "Veronica."</p><p>"It looks like Lance is at it again."</p><p>"It's not as if you'll do anything about it." Rachel glanced away, frustrated with how her family did nothing regarding <em>the baby</em> in the family. Her hands clenched, her mouth twisting slightly. She definitely wanted to punch her baby brother; once she did, she would hide the undergarment and hope he never found it again. More importantly, she <em>hoped</em> her two older brothers wouldn't catch onto what was going on.</p><p>"Sounds like you need a distraction."</p><p>"What I need is for Lance to be less annoying."</p><p>"Well, there is that." Veronica watched Lance dash around the side of the house. "You do know if you don't let on that he's bothering you he will stop."</p><p>"That kind of feels like it misses the point."</p><p>"You mean the fact it misses the fact he is going to find other ways to bother you. That's what <em>hermanos</em> do."</p><p>"Meaning I should be able to get away with some of the things he does, but I don't."</p><p>"He's younger than you."</p><p>"He's not that much younger."</p><p>"He's also a boy."</p><p>"That's completely unfair."</p><p>"Okay. Why don't you come inside for a bit? I actually have something which will distract you from what Lance is doing?"</p><p>Rachel rolled her eyes, a sound of utter annoyance escaping from her young lungs. "Please tell me it's not cooking, or any other girly thing girls are expected to do because they're girls?"</p><p>"No. You won't find out unless you come inside."</p><p>Rachel reluctantly followed her sister inside. Despite Veronica telling her the task didn't involve cooking, they still ended up at the kitchen table. Her mouth twisted into a deeper frown, but her preteen arms folded across her chest in annoyance. Instead of bringing out cooking utensils, Veronica brought out tools for writing. "I'm not doing schoolwork, particularly when I'm supposed to be out of school for the summer."</p><p>"Don't worry. It's not schoolwork." Veronica smiled at her from behind her glasses.</p><p>Rachel's mouth twisted slightly, knowing how nerdy her sister was; the most likely task her sister planned for her involved some sort of geeky pursuit. "What is it?"</p><p>"The garrison is setting up a pen pal exchange for some of the younger family members of some of the garrison staff. I picked one out for you."</p><p>"You mean you're kissing up to them because you've just graduated the program and are now working there."</p><p>Veronica's mouth twisted into a frown. Her own arms folded across her chest, yet her facial features twisted in a manner that indicated she found Rachel's reaction a tad annoying. "No. I figured you'd like someone to talk to who isn't family."</p><p>"I've got my friends at school."</p><p>"Yeah, but you don't spend much time with them during the summer due to the fact you're stuck here on the farm. Added, this person is from a different country and from a different culture, so..."</p><p>"Sounds like you're trying to make me learn over the summer. I hate school. I'm only going to do enough to graduate."</p><p>"You don't want to do something with your life?"</p><p>Rachel didn't need to mull over that question long. "My options are pretty much getting married, help on the farm or get a job with the garrison. There is no way though I'd be able to get into the cadet program at the garrison."</p><p>"Rachel, you wouldn't know if you didn't try."</p><p>"What you really mean is you think you could pull some strings and get me in. I don't want to be the kid who is only there because of their older sibling."</p><p>Veronica let out a deep breath. She sat down at the table. "Are you sure you're only twelve? You're sounding very much like a snot-nosed teenager."</p><p>"That wasn't very nice."</p><p>"Let me guess. You're going to tell <em>madre</em>?"</p><p>"It's not as if telling her or <em>papá</em> will change anything."</p><p>"I think you undersell yourself. Let's put that aside though." Veronica pushed forth the paper. "You have the chance to ask a person of another culture anything you want about their culture but tell them whatever you find interesting about your own culture. Added, all the stuff you're not able to tell us, or at least feel like telling us you can tell them. How does that sound?"</p><p>"How does it sound?"</p><p>"Give it a try. You might actually like pen paling this person, but the person I picked for you – they don't get to see their older sibling that is at the garrison. Sure, there are visits and stuff, but it's not the same as our relation..."</p><p>"Okay. Stop trying to guilt-trip me. Don't be disappointed when this doesn't work out, or if Lance does end up finding some way of ruining it." Rachel let out a sigh and sat down at the table, taking the paper.</p><p>"So, your pen pal is named Ryo Shirogane. He's a couple of years younger than you."</p><p>"Boring."</p><p>"You won't know until you try, and you will try because you said you would."</p><p>"Fine." Rachel reluctantly picked up the pen.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Ryo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My name is Rachel. I am Hispanic. Specifically, I am Cuban. Yes, that's a big deal. I am a girl, but I don't like cooking and other girly things, though I do like dancing and fashion. What kind of dances and fashion do you have in your culture? What is your culture?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard you have an older brother at the garrison. My older sister is at the garrison as well. I have two older brothers as well. My younger brother is annoying, and I wish he'd die. He did something embarrassing today.</em>
</p><p>Rachel paused in her writing, placing a pen to her mouth. "<em>Should I tell him? Telling him it was my bra is embarrassing, but...</em>" She finished the letter out with, "<em>He ran around with my underwear on his head.</em>"</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Veronica. "Promise you won't read it?"</p><p>"I promise. It's not as if you could reveal garrison secrets, is it?"</p><p>"Not funny Veronica."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>You shouldn't wish that your brother would die."</em></p><p>Rachel read the first line of Ryo's reply letter and took a deep breath, crumpling the letter in her hands while her sister Veronica's eyes widened in surprise. She set down her cup of <em>cafecito</em>. "What? What happened?"</p><p>"He told me off for wishing Lance would die!"</p><p>Veronica responded with a sigh. "Really?"</p><p>"He couldn't possibly understand how I feel about Lance! Lance is annoying, always getting away with stuff because he's the baby! It's not fair."</p><p>"Oh?" Veronica took a sip of her Cuban coffee, yet the look on her face indicated she didn't agree with Rachel on the matter. "Perhaps you're not trying to understand how Ryo feels?"</p><p>"What is there to understand?"</p><p>"Apparently you didn't read far enough to see if he gave a reason."</p><p>"As if there would be a reason." Rachel set the paper down onto the table.</p><p>"I'm sure there actually is, but if he doesn't tell you what that reason is now, he'll tell you what that reason is if you continue being his penpal."</p><p>"That..."</p><p>Rachel looked down at the letter, uncrumpling the paper. She took a deep breath and started reading the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Rachel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You shouldn't wish that your brother would die. Grandfather says I have to tell you about Akira if I tell you that. He's my twin brother. He's dead. I miss him. I also miss our older brother. He doesn't come home from the garrison much. I think he misses Akira too. You won't know how you'll actually feel if he died.</em>
</p><p>Rachel swallowed, glancing up at her sister. One of Veronica's eyebrows shot up. "Feel a little guilty?"</p><p>"That wasn't fair."</p><p>"Neither was jumping to conclusions regarding Ryo."</p><p>A sigh escaped Rachel's lungs and she returned to reading the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Here is how I choose to respond to the rest of your letter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am ten. I live in the Osaka prefecture of the Kansai region of Japan. I'm not sure if that's as big of a deal as being Cuban. I attend the elementary school in Shirubabare but will attend a school in Tokyo in middle school. I don't know yet if they're going to send me to the school attached to the Tokyo garrison or another school, but I'm still expected to take the entrance exams. Do you have to take entrance exams where you're from? Do you live near the garrison in America, or do you live in Cuba?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see a lot of traditional dances at village festivals. My favorite are the dances which use swords. Takashi knows how to perform the dance and I'd like to learn one day. I'm not into fashion though. We do wear kimonos to the festivals. You might like the ones the girls wear since you like fashion. There are also lanterns and fireworks at night. Activities include food stalls and games. I still have the fish Takashi won me at the last festival he attended.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Takashi is my older brother. I live with our grandparents. I don't know where our father or mother is. We have lots of aunts and uncles. Everyone in Shirubabare is related in some manner to the Shirogane family. We are the main branch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryo</em>
</p><p>Rachel looked up at her sister. "Why does Ryo have to take an entrance exam?"</p><p>"Why don't you write to him and ask?"</p><p>"You're trying to make it so I have to write him back, aren't you?"</p><p>"So? You're the one wanting to learn about another person's culture, right?"</p><p>"You tricked me."</p><p>Veronica shrugged her shoulders. Letting out a sigh, Rachel started writing her letter.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Ryo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why do you have to take an entrance exam? I know there is an entrance exam for the garrison unless someone vouches for you, but other schools? I also didn't know there was a garrison in Tokyo. My younger brother wants to go one day. I don't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, what does this kimono look like? Could you send me some pictures?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My sister is drinking cafecito. That is how we make coffee in Cuba. It has a sugar froth which tastes really good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rachel.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sent her a picture of a kimono.</p><p>In fact, he sent her quite a few pictures. The kimono, which belonged to his grandmother when she was younger, was absolutely beautiful. There were also pictures of him, some of them with his grandmother, others with other family members. He wasn't lying when he said his family was actually big – but he lived in a very large home, Japan's version of a mansion.</p><p>She wasn't sure how she felt about his family being well to do like it was, but he enjoyed seeing pictures of the farm which led to pictures of the Shirogane family farm, though he didn't have any hand in this as it was run by what was called a branch family. She found herself understanding the concept of main and branch family somewhat, given the fact in her culture families tended to live together with multiple generations, but instead of an entire family of multiple generations living in the same house, this was an entire family of multiple generations living in an entire village.</p><p>Pictures of temples and other places in Japan made her want to one day go there, making her dream to one day do so. "Why?"</p><p>"What do you mean why?" Rachel glared at her younger brother. She was heading into high school, while Lance close behind. More specifically, her younger brother managed to get into the garrison's middle school program, though she personally doubted his claim he was the best pilot in his year as being the reason for him getting in. In some ways, she's wondering if this was his way of deflecting from the reality; Veronica was the reason he likely got in.</p><p>"Why do something stupid like that?"</p><p>"Say what?" Rachel's eye twitched slightly before shoving her letters and photos back into her box, clicking the lock closed. She watched Lance's face wrinkle slightly as he narrowed his blue eyes and his mouth form a pout.</p><p>"Cause, it's not important like becoming a piolet for the space program. You're not even thinking about getting a job. Or are you thinking of becoming a housewife for your pen pal."</p><p>The look on his face made him dart away. She bolted up from her bed, chasing after him. "Lance, you get back here right now!"</p><p>"Woah!"</p><p>"Marco! Let me go!"</p><p>"Nuh-uh. <em>Madre</em> put me in charge of you two while she was out with our <em>papi</em>to<em>. </em>So cool it, will you."</p><p>Rachel clenched her jaw together, shaking a fist at Lance who disappeared around the corner, yet her anger grew when he stuck his head out as well as his tongue. "It's not fair."</p><p>"Oh. Lance. If you act like that, none of the girls are going to like you."</p><p>"Nuh-uh!" Lance stepped out, pointing his thumb at the chest. "All of the girls fall for this!"</p><p>Rachel glanced up at her brother Marco, watching his facial features falter from a definite smirk to a frown. She hoped he'd react, but instead, he just continued giving Lance a deadpan face. "Yeah. Believe whatever you want <em>el hermano menor, </em>but you're not the Casanova you think you are."</p><p>"Oh, yes I am. I am definitely a ladies' man!" Lance stuck out his chest before hurrying off. Marco continued looking at the space their younger brother once occupied.</p><p>"Yeah, those don't even mean the same thing." He finally let go of Rachel's arm but looked down at her. "So..."</p><p>"Is wanting to go to Japan such a strange dream?"</p><p>"Maybe. I don't know how it's any different from wanting to travel to space, other then people have already been there." Marco ruffled the top of his head. "Just ignore Lance. He'll stop pestering you. Learned that a long time ago."</p><p>"You're also not the closest to him in age." Rachel sighed, not appreciating the fact her older brother ruffled her hair as he did. Still, she found the content for her newest letter to Ryo.</p><p>
  <em>Ryo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lance got into the Garrison. He says he's the best pilot and that's why he got in, but we all know that he got in because he has a family member at the Garrison. He also bragged about how he's got the better dream, what with me wanting to go to Japan when I'm old enough. I don't have a dream regarding something I want to do in my future. I don't really have a special talent like my older siblings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luis, he's good at building things and is an engineer. Veronica is really smart and has a ton of dreams. Marco, he's really good with people, especially girls, if you get my drift. He likes farming. I don't mind it, but it's not me. I wish I had something. Oh, and Lance thinks he's good at everything except farming because apparently, that is very dumb and below him, because he's going to be Garrison's number one pilot just like his hero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Actually, I'm not sure who his hero is. I tend to tune him out when he goes into one of his rants. I know I should appreciate him more like you told me, but – I guess I wish he'd appreciate me. I don't like the way he treats me, or the fact because he's the baby he gets away with stuff. Your letters do help, as it's something that's just mine, and I enjoy the pictures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rachel</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Favorites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know what it's like not having a dream of one's own. My older brother is heir. I didn't think I had a thing that could contribute despite being of the main branch. There is something I do enjoy. I'm not good at that, though I will pursue it. I've nothing better to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryo</em>
</p><p>Sometimes the letters received were short, vague in retrospect. Veronica said something about how Ryo's culture tended to be private regarding certain things, yet Rachel couldn't help but find herself curious about what Ryo was up to, yet it couldn't hurt to ask.</p><p>
  <em>Ryo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is your dream? You were rather vague in your last letter.</em>
</p><p>She'd written some other things in the letter, random things so her letter wouldn't seem short like Ryo's, hoping by doing so he might reveal anything. Instead, she got only a few lines in the next letter.</p><p>
  <em>It's embarrassing. I'd rather not say. Sorry.</em>
</p><p>She wanted to write back about how she wouldn't laugh at his dream, yet very much remembered how she'd discussed in the same letter how she'd come down on Lance's dream simply because Lance wasn't as good at the things he bragged about being good at. Of course, she didn't have to deal with him while he was at the garrison, being that the garrison's middle school functioned as a boarding school of sorts.</p><p>Still...</p><p>"Argh! I hate that Keith?"</p><p>"Who?" Luis piped up from where he was getting a drink of water from the kitchen sink. A groan escaped from Veronica's lungs, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, almost as if she knew what was going to happen.</p><p>"He thinks he's so amazing! Everybody thinks he's so great! I mean, I'm the better pilot, not him! It sucks that Shiro is giving him so much attention! I mean, what makes him this so-called genius who's capable of beating Shiro's record? I could beat records if they actually put me in the fighter pilot program."</p><p>"Wait..." Rachel's eyes blinked. "So, you're <em>not</em> in the fighter pilot program?"</p><p>"He's a cargo pilot – in training." Veronica rolled her eyes into her head before leaning on her one arm. Luis let out a laugh, walking over to their younger brother and clapping a hand on his back.</p><p>"It's not funny. He's so stuck up." Lance folded his arms across his chest and stuck his bottom lip out into a frown. "Thinks he's so great. Everything's his fault."</p><p>"Yeah. No." Veronica let out a sigh, heading for another room. "Keep dreaming."</p><p>Lance pointed his finger at their older sister. "He's even turned Veronica on me!"</p><p>Rachel shook her head, deciding she would follow after Veronica. Her sister headed over to where their mother kept the mail and flipped through the letters, pausing when she saw a specific letter. "Oh. You have one from Ryo."</p><p>"What? I've not responded to him yet." Rachel hurried over, grabbing the letter with one hand while running a hand through her thick, brown curls.</p><p>"Well, it might be important." Veronica's words made Rachel open the letter quickly.</p><p>
  <em>I hate my older brother. He's gone and replaced Akira with this kid named Keith. He keeps telling me about how amazing he is, making all these weird comparisons. I keep telling him I don't like talking about this Keith, that I don't like the fact he replaced Akira. That was after he accused me of being jealous. I don't get it. Akira was my twin.</em>
</p><p>Rachel blinked, her eyes drifting over towards the doorway to the kitchen. She remembered Lance mentioning someone named Keith, <em>being</em> that the conversation happened just seconds ago. "Um. Is Ryo's older brother this Shiro person."</p><p>"Yeah. That's what everyone at the garrison call him. Well, Lance <em>shouldn't</em> be calling him that given that Shiro's an instructor. Instructors shouldn't..." Veronica stopped speaking, her eyes darting over to the kitchen. Both could hear Lance continuing to rant at Luis regarding how Keith was Shiro's favorite.</p><p>"You were pretty much going to say that the instructors shouldn't have favorites, weren't you? That's why Lance is calling him a teacher's pet, right?"</p><p>"Keith... Keith is a special case. There are things we're not allowed to discuss, which honestly doesn't help the misconceptions flying around."</p><p>"Ryo's upset about it."</p><p>"That's what the letter's about." Veronica frowned. "Shiro wasn't sure how to approach the subject with him."</p><p>"Is there any good way to tell someone that they're replacing a dead sibling."</p><p>Veronica's eyes darted over towards the kitchen, but Lance was still ranting to Luis about Keith. "There's no replacing going on. As I said, it's a special situation. A complicated one at that."</p><p>Rachel glared at her sister, before turning to write her own letter to Ryo, who'd let off the introduction and signature.</p><p>
  <em>Hi,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not sure what to think. Veronica says your older brother isn't replacing Akira, but I don't think that changes how you feel. I mean, Akira was your twin, right? It was different for you than your older brother, so maybe he doesn't see it as replacing Akira like you think? Part of the reason I'm not sure what to think about this is because my brother Lance is ranting and raving about Keith. Apparently, he's the top pilot in their year, so maybe your older brother's just mentoring him because of that? After all, from what I've heard my brother, your older brother was a top pilot himself, so maybe that's why the mentorship's going on?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rachel</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, they exchanged e-mails, though Rachel couldn't remember when this happened beyond the fact it occurred after her younger brother became a cadet at the Garrison. In some ways, this made their letters feel even more private even though she did lock everything up and hide it under her bed. Despite this, she printed out every message, adding it to her collection of letters.</p><p>The letter which was simply two words, "I'll try" were written by hand, yet reading the letter always reminded her she needed to <em>try</em> with Lance no matter how much she found him coming home and posing in his cadet uniform an utter annoyance, along with how their mother gushed over him.</p><p>"<em>She never did that for the rest of us, from what I remember.</em>" Rachel let out a sigh, busy looking over pictures of Japan.</p><p>"So, you're still wanting to go to Japan eventually?"</p><p>She glanced up, glaring at her younger brother, remembering how he'd made fun of her for wanting to go. "Why do you want to know?"</p><p>"Shiro is from Japan. Maybe we'd go together one day?"</p><p>In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think he'd ruin the trip for her, finding something to mock, yet...</p><p>It felt strange, the fact he wasn't trying to annoy her. The idea that he might have finally matured.</p><p>"Do you think I could become a ninja?"</p><p>Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Um, never mind."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance folded his arms across his chest, his bottom lip sticking out.</p><p>"Do you really want to know?"</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>"<em>Why do things always turn out this way with Lance? I'd rather have Ryo's problems.</em>"</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>Rachel contemplated what kind of answer she might give which wouldn't cause her younger brother wouldn't react negatively. "Do ninja even exist still?"</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"You don't know the answer?"</p><p>"Of course, they exist! They wouldn't have a ton of shows with ninja if they didn't!"</p><p>She so wanted to tell Lance their mother, or better yet, one of their older brothers dropped him on his head as a baby but held her tongue. "<em>Don't sink to his level. Don't sink to his level, Rachel, no matter what.</em>"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Anything else going in your life?"</p><p>"Oh yeah." Lance's angry face appeared despite the fact she'd not caused said angry face. "Shiro is taking Keith to the launch."</p><p>"What launch?"</p><p>"You know. The launch for the Kerberos mission. Shiro's getting to go, but I should be going as well as his backup pilot."</p><p>"Okay." Rachel sighed, learning a bit more than she honestly wanted to know. In the back of her mind, she wondered why Ryo hadn't yet mentioned anything regarding the mission, given the fact Shiro was his brother. She waved her hand at her brother, indicating he should leave her room. "I'm going to e-mail my friend now."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"I'm talking to them about your Shiro." Saying that felt weird, yet Lance brightened right up and left her room. In fact, his obsession with Shiro was all together weird, something she couldn't quite place, yet Ryo – beyond the issue with this Keith person... "Oh."</p><p>Letting out a sigh, she knew how she should put her e-mail.</p><p>"<em>So, I was cornered by my younger brother today. He's got this weird idea he can go to Japan and become a ninja. That said, he said something about your brother taking Keith to the Kerberos mission, so I was wondering how you feel about that, given how you ultimately feel about the situation.</em>"</p><p>"<em>He's what?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I thought you didn't tell me because it was upsetting you which in turn made me worried.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I wasn't telling you because I was going to surprise you. That would have been the first time we met face to face.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Wait. You're not coming now.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I don't know. I don't think you'd like being around me, given the fact I'm not sure how I can go through that.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Let's meet another time then, face to face.</em> <em>Keep me informed regarding what is going on, okay.</em><span class="u">"</span></p><p>A few days later, he responded after complete silence. "<em>I can't believe him! I absolutely can't believe he actually wants me to meet the kid he's replaced Akira with! I hate him! I hate him right now.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You don't hate him. He's family.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I said I hate him right now.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sorry.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Don't be. I'm definitely not coming. I'll just lose my temper. Can we talk about something else?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sure.</em>" She pushed the subject of the Kerberos mission aside.</p><p>That was until the announcement came on the news, declaring the crew dead. She felt numb, yet her instant thought went to messaging Ryo. "<em>I know we said we wouldn't talk about the Kerberos mission, but I heard the news. I know you might not want to talk about this right now, but I want to know I'm here to talk to. I also want to know how you're doing, because you're my friend.</em>"</p><p>She sent a few more messages, yet didn't hear back from Ryo, leaving her feeling quite empty inside.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>What</em>, are you doing in my room?"</p><p>The sight of Lance intruding upon her personal space – there didn't seem to be anything her younger brother did that didn't outright irritate her. She stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, glaring at her younger brother who sat on the floor, a box with an unlocked lock in front of him. Irritatingly enough, she'd have thought someone his age would have been old enough not to go looking for something like his sister's diary.</p><p>In other words, Rachel could easily tell what Lance was up to with the fact he grasped one of the photos Ryo sent her in his hand, but his eyes were wide from being caught. From all appearances, he'd not yet read any of the letters, yet she wouldn't let what he did go easily. Her eyes narrowed, letting her mouth twist into a deep frown, hoping she might make it clear she didn't approve of what he'd done.</p><p>"Why do you have a picture of Keith?"</p><p>"Keith?"</p><p>Lance waved the picture in the air. "This is Keith. Keith! How can you not know it's Keith?"</p><p>Rachel walked over and snatched the picture away from Lance, grabbing the box as well, She jammed the picture into the box. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"You..." Lance pointed his finger at her. "You're dating Keith, aren't you!"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Rachel held the box to her chest. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You're dating that stupid mullet head! How dare you date him!"</p><p>"Mullet? Seriously, did you not notice how short the guy's hair is Lance? That's no mullet."</p><p>"He grew it out. Seriously, I didn't think you'd be so stupid to have such a loser for a boyfriend. And my rival. How..."</p><p>She shouldn't have slapped him across the face, yet she couldn't take any more of what Lance was saying, let alone the fact he'd pried into her box of letters, making some rather strange assumptions. Her tongue felt dry, sticking to the roof of her mouth; her anger had gotten the better of her. Her brother's blue eyes quickly reflected her anger back, as did the way his mouth curled into a frown, but instead of hitting her, he took off.</p><p>"Mama!"</p><p>"Oh, crap." Rachel let out a deep breath, knowing she shouldn't have hit her brother. No matter how mad she got at him, no matter what he did to annoy her, violence wasn't the answer. Of course, she also felt like nothing was being done. She hurried after Lance, the box in her arms, still upset regarding the fact her brother intruded upon something which was all her own.</p><p>"Rachel hit me! I didn't do anything!"</p><p>"Liar." Rachel hissed under her breath, not daring to say this much louder out of fear their mother might take Lance's side. She sucked in a deep breath, watching their mother touch Lance's cheek, while he glared back at her as if he felt he'd already won.</p><p>"Rachel..."</p><p>"Yeah, I did hit him." Rachel reached a finger up, twisting one of her brown curls around her finger, letting out a sigh. "Look. I don't feel like apologizing until he apologizes for getting into the box under my bed."</p><p>"Really?" One of her mother's eyebrows shot up. "You'd apologize for hitting him if he apologized?"</p><p>"Well, and maybe if he promised not to get into my box again. It's private stuff. There's a reason there was a lock on it."</p><p>"Hey! You're the one who left the key in plain sight!"</p><p>"How is my desk drawer in plain sight! The box wasn't in plain sight either! Even if I'd left it on the bed with the key in the lock, or even open, it didn't give you the right to go through my things!"</p><p>"You're the one whose dating my rival behind my back!" Lance pointed his finger at her.</p><p>"Seriously! I don't know how you came to that conclusion!"</p><p>"Lance?" Their mother crossed her arms. "Did you really go digging through your sister's things?"</p><p>"Yeah? So?"</p><p>"Apologize, but promise you won't do that again."</p><p>"What? She's the one dating my rival!"</p><p>"Who she chooses to date is none of your business."</p><p>"Yeah, it is! I'm her broth..." Lance stopped, freezing upon seeing the look on their mother's face, one he rarely if ever saw. He swallowed, before darting out of the room.</p><p>Rachel's mother let out a sigh. "I don't appreciate the way you handled the situation."</p><p>"I know. I could have handled it better. I really do know."</p><p>"I'll talk to him later, but you're right in asking that he apologize first and promise not to do that again."</p><p>Rachel's eyes blinked. "<em>You mean to say if I approached her differently in the past she might have...</em>" Rachel shook her head, not understanding the situation. "I'm going back to my room. Actually, could it be possible to get a lock for my door? You and dad can have a key to the room if you want, I just want to keep him out."</p><p>"Well, it's Veronica's room when she's here as well, but I guess she could get a key as well. She might help pitch in some of the cost as well."</p><p>Of course, Rachel didn't know something would happen which would result in her parents not bothering to get a lock for the door yet made her wonder even more if she should have handled the situation better. Instead, at that moment she contacted Veronica, asking why Lance would think she had a picture of Keith, let alone why Lance would call Ryo a mullet head. The answer...</p><p>... it surprised her.</p><p>
  <em>Ryo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you're not answering my e-mails and letters recently. I'm still worried about you, given what happened to your brother, but I think I better understand why you thought Shiro replaced your twin brother. Lance was in my room and saw a picture of you. He thought the picture was Keith with shorter hair. I had to ask Veronica what he was talking about, and she told me that you and Keith look like each other but wouldn't go into more detail. I thought you'd want to know, or perhaps you don't want to. I am worried about you and hope you're doing okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rachel</em>
</p><p>Of course, she'd not expected the weekend Lance opened her box in which she locked all the letters and pictures to be the last time Lance came home from the garrison. Something happened, the details scarce, but Lance and the other two cadets on his team up and disappeared, no details forthcoming, just like Ryo stopped sending messages. She still tried communicating one more time, hoping he was out there listening, hoping he might respond.</p><p>
  <em>Ryo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you remember when you told me I shouldn't wish my little brother dead? I now wish I'd never said that because he might be dead. Something happened at the garrison, but they're not telling us anything. I'm not even sure you'll get this letter, given they're being so secretive about everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rachel</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is the garrison hiding?"</p><p>She honestly lost track of the number of times she asked Veronica this question. In fact, she struggled with the fact she knew her older sister wasn't telling her what she knew about Lance disappearing, yet in the back of her mind, she also knew Veronica – with her job at the garrison, couldn't say anything. Her sister was obviously frustrated with whatever was going on.</p><p>Then, one day...</p><p>"So, the garrison would like to talk to the family regarding the situation with Lance, but they're also swearing us to secrecy, at least for the time being."</p><p>Rachel listened to her sister speak, one of her eyebrows shooting up while her mouth twisted in amusement. "Wait. Are you really telling us Lance's disappearance is some kind of national security issue?"</p><p>She shouldn't have said anything, in reality, given the fact she – well, the look on Veronica's face said she was far from amused at Rachel's attempt at joking with her. Marco, of course, said what everyone was thinking. "Wait? Really?"</p><p>Except, in the back of her mind this didn't make much sense, given the fact she knew how much Lance tended to get away with, let alone how he was allowed to brag about his abilities In the back of her mind, she wondered if she was being too hard on Lance, given the fact he was her brother, not to mention he couldn't possibly be that incapable. It was just – Lance was average, not super amazing, yet this said he was – well, amazing.</p><p>Veronica let out a sigh. "I can't go into details. You know that I can't unless you promise not to say anything. You aren't the only ones who will be there, but so are the family members of those directly involved with the incident."</p><p>That was how the family found themselves in the room at the Garrison, or at least the adult members of the family. In the back of her mind, Veronica found herself frustrated with how an entire year passed between when they disappeared. Her brother – he should have graduated from high school the spring before, yet it was now Fall, with the Day of the Dead looming, less than a month away.</p><p>Veronica stood in the room dressed in her uniform, yet more importantly, Rachel found herself looking around the room, suddenly taking a pause when she saw a familiar face she'd only ever seen in pictures. His hair was still not a mullet, but Ryo Shirogane was definitely in the room, obviously flown in all the way from Japan. The reason why – she didn't quite understand. At least, not until they started talking.</p><p>Takashi Shirogane wasn't dead.</p><p>That was the first shocking news, yet this shouldn't have surprised them given the fact Samuel Holt, another declared dead on the Kerberos mission was standing there telling them that Takashi Shirogane arrived back on Earth alive. She turned her head, looking at Ryo, watching him swallow upon hearing his older brother was alive, but not before his eyes widening just like their own eyes upon seeing Samuel Holt.</p><p>Marco nudged her in the ribs. "Oh. Have you taken interest in the guy over there? He's your type."</p><p>"Stop. Now's not the time." Rachel let out a sigh, turning her head back towards Samuel Holt. In the back of her mind, the fact Ryo didn't recognize her despite having sent him pictures honestly bothered her, just as much as the way he stopped sending her letters. She swallowed, wondering what else...</p><p>The fact Takashi Shirogane flew away on a blue, robotic lion sounded insane, yet she couldn't help but think her parents, her brothers, all of them would blame Takashi Shirogane for Lance disappearing, taking the four cadets with him. Luis raised his hand. "You said, four cadets. I thought there were only three."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Keith... his situation is rather complicated." Holt rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>Iverson – the commander of the garrison cleared his throats. "We're not at liberty to go into the personal details of a cadet with those who aren't a part of their family."</p><p>A sound of irritation came from the direction she knew Ryo was in the room. She couldn't blame him, knowing how he felt regarding Keith, yet she wasn't sure how she'd approach him regarding all of this. She heard the sounds of him moving, leaving the room in irritation, the door closing behind him. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think he seemed different than she imagined from the letters.</p><p>... almost as if the letters were some kind of lie.</p><p>"Wow. That was a rather lousy way to react." Marco's voice drew her attention away.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Well, I can't blame the guy. Don't let that prevent you from getting his phone number."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"You think he's cute, right?"</p><p>He nudged her in the ribs. Rachel let out a sigh, eyeing the younger of her two older brothers. "You're annoying. Plus, I already know his name. He's Ryo Shirogane."</p><p>"Wait. Takashi Shirogane's younger brother whose some sort of pop idol in Japan?"</p><p>"Y... wait. He's a pop idol."</p><p>"Isn't that how you know his name. You're into that J-pop stuff like other girls are?"</p><p>Rachel's mouth clenched shut, her mind wondering what exactly he'd hid from her, let alone whether she should even attempt approaching him. She looked at Marco, taking in the look on his face. "Yeah, no. He's my penpal. Or was. I lost contact with him when – well, the Kerberos mission failed." Her lips pushed together. "You're not flipping out that Takashi Shirogane is the one who took off with our brother?"</p><p>"Our little turd of a brother?" Marco let out a soft laugh.</p><p>"Should we be talking about him like that?"</p><p>"Good grief. You were constantly getting pissed off with him before he disappeared Rae."</p><p>"That's not the point. He's our little brother."</p><p>"Look, the fact he's a little turd doesn't change the fact he's our little turd or the fact we love him. Maybe this will have made him grow up a bit, you know, plus, mom looks like she wants to watch the video Lance made for us. He's our little brother, the good and the bad." Marco glanced away. "And maybe I'm deflecting a bit. Maybe I don't want to think about how Takashi Shirogane took off with my younger brother and three other cadets."</p><p>"They told us it was two other cadets."</p><p>"Yeah. I obviously noticed." Marco patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Seriously, don't."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco telling her not to worry didn't stop her from worrying.</p><p>More specifically, she found herself struggling with the fact the details the Garrison gave varied from the previous description given, yet the way Ryo reacted honestly contemplate what they said even more. He'd stormed out right after Keith's name was brought up, yet something told her Keith was the fourth wheel in all of this – this thing involving aliens she couldn't talk to with any of her friends, but Marco wandered away to talk to their older brother.</p><p>A finger tapped on her shoulder while she looked at the phone, she couldn't use like she normally did to work through her issues. She glanced up, worrying her lip slightly in frustration She saw her older sister, looking around the room. "Did you see Ryo earlier?"</p><p>"What? You didn't see him storm out of the room when they brought up Keith?" Rachel twisted a lock of hair around her finger. She pushed her lips together, wondering how her sister could be so oblivious.</p><p>"I mean, did you notice him before he stormed out. Were you aware he was here?"</p><p>Or perhaps not as oblivious as Rachel said. Her eyes drifted down. "I saw him. I doubt he wanted to have anything to do with me."</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>She shouldn't have looked up. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have seen the look of confusion on Veronica's face. "We've not penpalled since the Kerberos mission – well, you know. Actually, he's not talked to me since then."</p><p>"I didn't realize." Veronica took a deep breath, glancing back at the door. "I kind of need a favor though."</p><p>"Favor?" Rachel tried giving Veronica her best look of exasperation. "Really?"</p><p>"You know Ryo better than anyone here." Veronica turned her head back so she could look Rachel in the eye, letting out a sigh. "Could you..."</p><p>"Wait! I don't really know him. I mean, he wasn't completely honest with me in his letters, was he?" Rachel watched her sister's facial features twist, shock appearing on her face.</p><p>"Wait. You know about that? That..." Veronica closed her eyes. "That's not possible, given the fact you clearly said you weren't in contact with him since before the Kerberos mission, so you <em>can't </em>possibly know that, so <em>what</em> are you talking about?"</p><p>Rachel's mouth twisted slightly, letting her arms across her chest. "Marco told me."</p><p>"How could Marco possibly know? He doesn't know Ryo."</p><p>"Apparently Ryo's some kind of major celebrity in Japan." Rachel watched her sister's eyes widen in horror.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You didn't know?"</p><p>"Of course. This..." Veronica glanced away, though Rachel didn't know why. "Rachel, could you please go and find him? He's likely in the memorial garden. I mean, there aren't many places a civilian can get to. I would go and get him for the small luncheon we have planned for the families, but I've really got to take care of this."</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"I, don't worry about it. Just... find him. You know where the memorial garden is, along with those few other places. Please."</p><p>Rachel watched her sister take off towards who knew where, leaving her standing there without giving and kind of confirmation that, yes, she would indeed take on the task of going after Ryo. She let out a deep sigh, standing there with her arms crossed, feeling like an idiot. She didn't notice Marco leave Luis, moving over towards her, not until he placed an arm over her shoulder. "What were you and Veronica talking about?"</p><p>"None of your business." Rachel glanced away, not liking how close Marco got to her face. It struck her suddenly that Lance tried modeling his own behavior after Marco's, only to fail miserably.</p><p>Marco's fingers reached out, brushing up against her ribs. "Oh. Do I need to..."</p><p>"Fine. No tickle torture. Veronica wants me to go and find Ryo while she goes and takes care of something."</p><p>"Oh..." Marco's arm tightened slightly over her shoulder. "She wants you to go after that prince charming of yours."</p><p>She turned, glaring. "What?!"</p><p>"Oh!" Marco pulled back, lifting his hands into the air. "Did I touch a vein?"</p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Rachel let out a deep breath. "I told you, he's my pen pal. She said something about me knowing him better than anyone, but..."</p><p>"You feel as if you don't know him at all." Marco poked her in the cheek. "Care if I come with you?"</p><p>She let her eyes take in his posture carefully, finally deciding Marco was in a rather dark mood, even though he himself wasn't willing to admit as much. "I don't think so."</p><p>"Oh, come on."</p><p>"I ask that you <em>not</em> follow me."</p><p>"So, you're going looking for him."</p><p>Rachel turned, pointing her finger at his chest, hovering an inch away. "Better than you going looking for him and beating him to a pulp, what with the mood you're currently in!" She watched Marco's facial features falter, the smile leave his face. She turned, stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Marco..."</p><p>"You're right. I'd not noticed. I promise I won't do anything." She didn't <em>want</em> to trust him. "When have I broken any of my promises to you?"</p><p>"You break your promises as often as Lance keeps his." Rachel let out a sigh. She turned, looking Marco in the eye. "Don't do anything stupid, or else I'll <em>never</em> forgive you."</p><p>"Well, if he..."</p><p>"Marco." Rachel snapped, making him shut his mouth. She headed for the door, knowing full well she wouldn't be capable of stopping Marco from following her even if she wanted to, yet in the back of her head, she couldn't help but fear what he might do when they arrived.</p><p>A sigh escaped Marco's lips when they entered the memorial garden, which in turn made her turn and look at him. A smile – an honest one – was on his face. "Well, if he's here, I can kind of understand it." His eyes roved around while she focused on him when he stopped. "Actually –" He pointed a finger. "He's over there, and I think he's in a worse mood than me. Actually, seeing him like that."</p><p>"Stay here."</p><p>"Uh, yeah..."</p><p>She didn't wait for a promise, but instead walked over to Ryo, her hands clenching, her own frustrations growing. She stood in front of him, her voice trembling. He sat there, with one knee pulled up to his face so he could rest against it, but he dressed completely in black. "Ryo..."</p><p>He looked up, his already pale skin color becoming even paler upon seeing her. "Rachel."</p><p>"I didn't think you would recognize me."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I need to go." He pushed himself up from the bench, planning on leaving, which in turn made Rachel angry.</p><p>"Why are you avoiding me!" Rachel felt her voice tighten. "I'm sorry if one of my letters upset you."</p><p>Ryo stopped, freezing. "That..."</p><p>Marco stepping between her and Ryo wasn't something she expected, yet her older brother now stood between her and the young man she penpalled with for so long. Rachel found herself sucking in her breath, wondering if Marco's dark mood returned. Instead, Marco smiled at Ryo. "Look, our older sister sent us to bring you back for the luncheon the garrison put together for the families."</p><p>"I'm not really hungry." Ryo glanced away, then looked up at Rachel. "Look, I..."</p><p>"Nope." She watched her brother place an arm around Ryo's neck which resulted in Marco being on the receiving end of a glare.</p><p>"You do realize I could easily break your arm right now?"</p><p>"I'm sure you could. However, I don't think you well. See," Marco pointed his finger at Rachel. "If you don't come, she'll be upset with you. Do you want that?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps Lance <em>wasn't</em> the only annoying brother in her life. Marco's presence at the table she and Ryo now sat honestly made an already uncomfortable situation even more uncomfortable. Despite the awkwardness, she did notice how Ryo didn't make himself up a plate of food like she and Marco did and simply sat down at the table, his arms folded across his chest while he looked away.</p><p>He'd said he wasn't hungry.</p><p>"So," Marco finally broke the silence between the three. "Apparently you're some kind of pop idol in Japan where you're from?"</p><p>Ryo glared the same death daggers he sent Marco's way when he threatened to break her brother's arm when he'd touched him so candidly. He was definitely in a bad mood, although he seemed to soften considerably when she played some form of role. Clearing her throat, she looked down at her food, which she'd not yet touched. "You didn't ever tell me about that."</p><p>"Yes, I did." Ryo's words made her glance up, giving a look which, she hoped would let him know his words confused her. His facial features definitely softened, supporting her theory that his mood changed slightly when speaking with her. That made the fact they'd not communicated in a couple of years even more painful, for some reason. He cleared his throat, looking away, a slight tinge appearing on his cheeks. "I told you it was embarrassing."</p><p>Rachel mentally paused, thinking back to when he'd told her something was embarrassing. She then pointed her finger at him. "Wait? This wouldn't happen to be this something you enjoy thing and pursuing it as a dream thing, would it?"</p><p>"Well, yeah." Ryo continued looking away. "I'm not that good."</p><p>"Not that good?" Marco spoke into his drink cup. "That's not what I've heard. Or is your selling point your good looks." This resulted in her kicking him under the table. "Ow. She just kicked me by the way for saying that."</p><p>"Marco!" Rachel found herself frustrated. Marco was definitely a nuisance like Lance was, although he was definitely far craftier regarding his actions. Making things worse, Luis decided to approach the table at that moment. Marco, of course, threw their older brother a grin, his eyes twinkling, almost begging Luis to join in on his fun.</p><p>"Hey. I'm guessing your friend here is the family of the other missing cadet?"</p><p>At that very moment, Rachel decided all three of her brothers were annoying, that – or Marco and Luis were trying extra hard to make up for Lance not being there. She watched Ryo tense up, remembering full well how he remembered Keith, yet watched him swallow back his frustration. Strangely enough, he didn't blow up like she expected, instead, shrinking into himself.</p><p>Marco let out a laugh. "That's your guess?"</p><p>"Well, who else would he be related to?" Luis not realizing Ryo was related to Shiro made Rachel tense up, but the way Marco's smile fell said he was likely pondering what Luis would do if he actually knew. Luis clapped a hand down onto Ryo's shoulder. "I get the fact you're not wanting to eat, hearing what we all did, but you should. Let me go and get you something."</p><p>Both watched Luis walk away, relief washing over them. They turned their attention back to Ryo, who ended up burying his face in his hands. Marco let out a sigh. "So, instead of suspecting your family member is the guy who kidnapped our brother, he thinks you're related to the kid who bullied our brother."</p><p>"Keith didn't bully anybody."</p><p>"Woah. I doubt you'd know something like that." Marco pointed his thumb over to where Samuel Holt and Iverson were still talking to the parents of Lance and Lance's best friend Hunk. Apparently, the third person on Lance's team was in fact Holt's own daughter. "I mean, we're talking about the kid who when I brought up the fact they'd said there were only three kids, not four when they originally told us – well, they said his situation's complicated, that they can't go into personal details with anyone who isn't a part of their family."</p><p>"Keith is family." Ryo's tone of voice tightened, his entire body tensing up, his hands going behind his back. "So I would know. I would know that the garrison doesn't want anyone to know he's actually dropped out of the program because he was being bullied, but..." He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening, looking down at the table.</p><p>Rachel's mouth opened, remembering what Ryo told her. "Wait. If I remember correctly, you hated Keith because you felt your older brother was trying to use him as a replacement for your dead brother Akira. Your twin brother."</p><p>Ryo swallowed, folding his hands behind his neck, letting out a deep breath. "That's why I stopped responding to your letters. I was a major hypocrite, telling you to not hate your own sibling wishing they were dead."</p><p>"You mean Takashi Shirogane?" Marco let out a sigh.</p><p>"No. I wanted..." Ryo let out a deep breath, his hands tightening behind his neck. "The person I wanted dead was Keith." Except, what he said didn't make any sense, given the fact she understood the reason he wanted Keith dead – Ryo's older brother, in Ryo's mind, was replacing Ryo's dead twin brother with this stranger. She watched him swallow, his fingers tightening even more. "Keith, Akira – they're the same person."</p><p>"Wait. What?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She felt guilty.</p><p>More importantly, despite how shocked she felt hearing the words come out of Ryo's mouth, she knew exactly what he meant. The words she spoke in response – they reflected both her guilt, but how her mind tried puzzling out the possibility of Keith being Ryo's dead twin brother. The look on Luis' face – he seemed even more puzzled than she was. Worse, when one normally expected someone to point out their words meant what they said in response to her questioning comment, Ryo remained silent.</p><p>Luis did not.</p><p>"Wait. Who's this Akira?"</p><p>"He's my twin brother."</p><p>"Yeah, but can someone explain to me what the big deal behind Keith and Akira being the same person beyond the fact Ryo didn't recognize the fact this was his own brother. I mean, I did, in fact, catch onto that much."</p><p>"I thought he was dead." Ryo tucked his hands behind his neck, his eyes closed. "As for the how and why I honestly don't know. Takashi disappeared before he could explain any of that, but when I tried reaching out – Keith reacted the way you would expect. I mean, I think the launch for the Kerberos mission might have been when he planned on telling us, but I'd been a major ass hole to him, thinking Takashi was using him to replace himself and he thought I was being a hypocrite."</p><p>"You mean you didn't tell him?"</p><p>"He didn't give me the chance to, but that's how I know he'd dropped out of the program. Takashi told me something about him being bullied, that he was disappointed I was acting like him, but from what I've been told things got worse after everyone thought Takashi died. Apparently, it was tied to the fact our older brother was his sponsor which made the other kids jealous, but he was also the number one pilot in his year, which also caused jealousy."</p><p>"<em>Lance was one of them.</em>"</p><p>Rachel took a deep breath, the fact her younger brother was a bully sinking in. After all, the way he ranted and raved about Keith, let alone sounded gleeful when he washed out – for one thing, it finally clicked why the Garrison originally said three rather than four, as Keith was persona non grata at the garrison. The way Ryo acted earlier made just as much sense as it did before, although the reasons almost stung more.</p><p>Ryo took a deep breath. "He got into a fight with one of the other students as well, which led to him getting temporarily suspended which was when he disappeared, but apparently..." The next part was spoken in a softer tone. "Apparently they'd gone from making fun of him to making fun of Takashi for failing the mission. Pilot error. He insisted that was impossible, which led to a whole mess of things."</p><p>"Except, it wasn't a pilot error, was it."</p><p>"Yeah, well, Takashi certainly doesn't look good now either, but to be honest..." Ryo opened his eyes, looking at them. "I don't know if I can trust my older brother. I mean, he hid the fact my twin brother was still alive..."</p><p>"Woah. You left that out."</p><p>"No, he didn't." Rachel finally spoke just in time for her oldest brother to bring back a plate of food, dropping it in front of Ryo, making his skin turn a slight shade of green at the site.</p><p>"Here you go." Marco patted Ryo on the back. "Eat up." He then looked at Rachel. "That's pretty harsh, it being your twin brother."</p><p>"That's not the half of it." Luis looked at their older brother in the eye.</p><p>"Luis, don't."</p><p>"Their older brother is actually Takashi Shirogane."</p><p>Rachel closed her eyes, expecting the worst to happen. After all, everyone blamed Takashi Shirogane for the Kerberos mission, now for kidnapping their kids. When she didn't hear Marco speak or do anything, she opened her eyes and saw him ruffling Ryo's hair. "Man. That guy really can't get a break, can he?"</p><p>Her eyes blinked, her confusion increasing. "Wait..."</p><p>"I attended the Garrison as well. I already knew of their family situation, Shiro didn't talk about it because Keith – well, Keith is a definite firecracker. I mean, I didn't know about the whole thing before Professor Kogane died going into that fire, but he did finally confide in me after the fact. Veronica – she's the garrison psychiatrist, so she knew as well. Kid grew up here at the garrison and that place of Professor Kogane's out in the desert then got sent to the group home."</p><p>"He was also bullied. Don't forget that."</p><p>Marco pulled up a chair and sat down. "Yeah. He didn't socially interact with others his age before that but got put into a group home because he actually had next of kin, yet that got him labeled along with the fact he is as I said a definite firecracker. That's why they came up with the penpal program. Shiro couldn't go back to Japan as much when that happened, yet he also knew Ryo would want to see Keith before Keith was ready."</p><p>"You're not at all concerned that Takashi Shirogani kidnapped those kids?" Luis leaned back an amused smirk spreading across his face.</p><p>"Kiddo, if Shiro had any control of the situation, he wouldn't have taken Keith along with him," Marco's mouth twisted into the frown. "No, that's not quite right. He's not the type to not think things through, but there are definite reasons for why he does things. Personally, I'd rather Lance be with him, although I imagine he's driving Shiro and the others up the wall like he did us."</p><p>Rachel's eyes blinked. "I'd not thought about not wishing Lance on their group."</p><p>"Oh – harsh sis." Luis let out a laugh. "But well deserved."</p><p>Marco looked at Ryo. "Actually, what are you currently up to? Anything planned for the next few weeks?"</p><p>"No. I've been taking a break from the music but haven't taken the exams for university yet. Among other things."</p><p>"Then why don't I ask our mother if you can come and stay with us a bit?"</p><p>Rachel stared at her brother as if he'd just exploded into a million pieces.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her mother was definitely a force to be reckoned with – a terrifying force. When the matriarch of the house put her mind up to something, nobody said no, even if they were a complete stranger. Lance often used this to his own advantage, knowing their mother never backed down, yet a few times this also ended up backfiring on him. In all honestly, she shouldn't <em>be</em> thinking about her younger brother at this point, not when there were more pressing concerns.</p><p>
  <em>For example, Ryo Shirogane would for the time being be staying with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Marco first suggested the plan, she watched Ryo's facial features widen, as if horrified by the request, making her suspect he hoped her mother would say no to Marco's plan in the same manner she did. Except, she went along with the idea, acting if it were here own, approaching Ryo with the same loud, boisterousness as the rest of their very Cuban family, which in turn made Ryo flinch, reminding her of their discussions regarding the differences in conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She, of course, wouldn't accept no for an answer, which was how Ryo found himself in the back of the truck riding back to the farm with them, watching the countryside go by. Luis sat in the back of the truck with them, while Marco drove, his wife in the passenger seat. Their parents waited back at the garrison for a lift from Veronica who was attending to some kind of business regarding her job which unfortunately came up, yet they might stay the night at her place on garrison grounds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, you've never been in the back of a truck before let alone on a farm."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have actually."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rachel watched her older brother's jaw drop, his eyes blink, obviously lost for words. Though, to be honest she found herself lost for words, struggling with what to say to Ryo after having learned everything she just had, feeling guilty for thinking the reason he'd stopped speaking to had something to do with his popstar status. He continued looking at the farmland, not at all bothered by what he saw, either in a positive or negative matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, really?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Shirogane family lives in a small village." Ryo acted as if this were normal, yet Rachel remembered him telling her that almost everyone in the village was a part of the Shirogane family in some shape or form. He didn't even hint at the kind of power the head branch had, but instead acted as if he were a normal person. "Doesn't your family have an orange orchard?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow. We also grow hay, which isn't as exciting, and we have cows."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Osaka region doesn't have much livestock. Rice grows practically everywhere. Mikans, grapes, sweet potatoes, chestnuts, and daikon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That..." Luis' eyes blinked. "That's a lot of crops."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We go back quite a few generations in Shirubarbare." He continued speaking, watching the countryside continue to go by. "It's not the only industry there. The sake is popular, but there is also a nice </em>
  <em>dagashiya</em>
  <em> near the bus stop which in turn is not far from the train station or the local shrine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, first off, it sounds like your family is big, but what is a dogoshi?</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Dagashiya. </em>
  <em>It sells </em>
  <em>dagashi</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is </em>
  <em>dagashi</em>
  <em>?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's effectively a candy and snack store. It was one of Akira and my favorite places, but then the shop owners are supposedly our mother's parents, or so we were told. It's likely where he got the idea of using the last name Kogane from. I didn't even know he was dead."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait? You mean your father?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't remember much regarding when he left or our mother for that matter."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How can you be so calm about all of this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryo finally turned, yet the look in his eyes said he wasn't calm. Despite this, he simply said, "I don't know. I think it's still sinking in, but I've had two years to process the fact Keith is Akira. Making music was a struggle."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait. How come you became a pop star, given the fact your family runs a farm."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Part of the family runs the farm. Others run some of the other businesses in the village. Finding someone who's not a part of the family is an actual rarity. Rumor...." He stopped, turning his head as if he'd said too much. "Never mind."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, what does your part of the family do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It runs the family, though truth be told that's not a job I'm supposed to inherit. Even with something happening to Takashi I think this would remain true. Grandfather was far from pleased regarding the fact he'd disappeared into the desert like he had, but uncle fumed about..." Ryo paused. "It's complicated."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. You're rich and spoiled." A twinkle appeared in Luis' eyes which Rachel did not like.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I won't disagree with that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you ever milked a cow."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. I have picked mikan though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And that's helpful because?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rachel's eyes blinked. "Mikan. As the mikan orange?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luis' face faltered. "Um, yeah, I knew that. Feel really dumb for not making the connection."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know what you're thinking, that because I'm of the head branch that I'm not expected to get my hands dirty."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then how about you help me and Rachel milk the cows when we get to the farm."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. This isn't going to end well and </em>
  <em>madre</em>
  <em> will be angry at you, not Ryo, but me as well for not trying to stop you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine. If I'm staying at your place, then I can help out. I'd be </em>
  <em>expected</em>
  <em> to help out." Ryo then said, "I do apologize for not having a hostess gift for your mother."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What. Look, that might be a Cuban tradition, but..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's also one in Japan as well. Maybe you shouldn't underestimate him, Luis."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, well, I'm bored. I admit it." He glanced up the road. "And we're almost here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They arrived at the farm and slid out of the back. Marco turned around. "Luis, how about you and I milk the cows while Rachel helps Lisa cook dinner."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Actually, I'm going out with them to help milk the cows. </em>
  <em>You</em>
  <em> go help Lisa make dinner." Rachel watched her sister-in-law chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rachel, Ryo is a guest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, well, he actually knows how to do farm work, but would be offended if you didn't let him help." Luis piped up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wouldn't say offended, but yes, it is considered proper etiquette to help as needed. It would also give me something to do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought you said you had nothing to do since you weren't in university and not working on your music."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Doesn't mean I don't do farm work when we're in our small village, plus this means I'll learn something new." The comment from Ryo made Luis slap him on the back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"See! I like Rachel's boyfriend."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait..." Rachel protested the comment, yet watched Ryo's eyes widen, his cheeks flush slightly. "Seriously! Did you have to go there!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure. You two can come with me to milk cows. You're still helping Lisa to make dinner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait. That's..." She watched Ryo's mouth drop while Lisa grabbed her arm, pulling her inside the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know. You think he's being sexist, but I really do need your help, since apparently according to Veronica and Marco you know Ryo best."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, that doesn't mean I know what kind of foods he likes or dislikes, but I'm sure he'll eat what's put in front of him. I also think if he had any known allergies, he would have talked to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, I want some girl talk to learn a little more about the boy who will be staying with us, but prod your mind for some – well, for your thoughts."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cooks in the Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cooking – one of her least favorite activities...</p><p>Rachel found herself heading into the kitchen in a mood she'd definitely describe as irritated, but not long after Lisa insisted on her helping, they were ambushed by her nephew and niece along with the young teen. Both hurtled over, smiles on their faces. Nadia smiled up at her. "Aunt Ray-Ray, is Uncle Lance coming home soon?"</p><p>"Yeah, is Lance coming home?"</p><p>"Not any time soon."</p><p>"Perhaps never, given the fact he's fighting in a war," Rachel thought, watching her sister-in-law respond to the children with such ease.</p><p>"However, we did bring home a guest who will be staying with us."</p><p>"A guest?" The girl who watched the girls perked up slightly. "Who?"</p><p>"Hmm, you'll meet him at dinner."</p><p>Rachel's eyes blinked. "Wait."</p><p>"That was part of our agreement for her to watch the children."</p><p>"I wasn't aware of that."</p><p>"We weren't trying to leave you out of the loophole. We honestly weren't."</p><p>"And <em>madre</em> knew this?"</p><p>"Well, yes."</p><p>Rachel let out a sigh, loving her mother while finding herself quite frustrated with her at the same time. She glanced at the girl, taking in who their family selected to babysit her younger siblings this time around. The girl was also from a Hispanic family, although not Cuban. In the back of her mind, she didn't remember where, as the girl was, in fact, a year younger than Lance, so not within her own social circle. She'd not thought to really remember her name either. "Sorry, but I forgot your name."</p><p>Savannah Velazquez-Ruiz."</p><p>She still couldn't place the girl. "If I remember, you're a year below Lance in school, right?"</p><p>The girl shook her head. "I wasn't friends with him."</p><p>"That's not what I actually asked."</p><p>"It was what you really wanted to know, right?" The girl looked at the floor. "Look, I'd rather not get into it. I mean, your brother is missing after all."</p><p>Again, she felt guilty, yet she honestly didn't know the girl, being that she was a Freshman when she was a Senior. In the back of her mind, she kept telling herself the obvious answer was that Lance ended up going to a different school for middle school and high school, meaning they weren't friends because they didn't attend school together, yet Savannah still felt the need to emphasize the fact she wasn't friends with Lance.</p><p>She headed into the kitchen with her sister-in-law, not looking forward to the task of cooking. Lisa, of course, set her up cutting vegetables, a majorly boring task in her opinion, although they'd not started in. "Let's see, I think papas<em> rellenas</em> and <em>croquetas</em>. If there are leftovers, we can use them for lunches, particularly a <em>Cubano</em>. We'll follow up with <em>fricase de pollo</em>. We'll finish with <em>arroz con leche</em>. What do you think?"</p><p>Rachel simply stared at her, open-mouthed and baffled, given the fact she honestly knew absolutely nothing about cooking, although everything seemed nice, yet a lot of hard work. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Why not," Lisa started into the food. Rachel watched, unsure of how her sister-in-law kept track of everything as she cooked. She barely managed cooking one thing at a time, and instead always followed the lead of the other women in the house. The fact she couldn't do anything but follow – that was a likely reason why she never liked cooking. "Isn't he a special friend?"</p><p>"You'd better not be implying that he's my boyfriend."</p><p>"But how do you specifically feel about him?"</p><p>"I don't know. I mean, I've enjoyed our conversations as we penpaled, but this is the first time we've met face to face. That's not much to go by, is it?"</p><p>"No, but he does seem smitten by you despite the fact the two of you have never met. It may be the reason he caught contact."</p><p>"Because, what? He has a crush on me? He didn't contact me because he was ashamed of how he treated his twin brother, yet he didn't know. He could have talked to me about that, right? And about his music career. I mean, he talked to me about his family, and farming, and so many, many other things."</p><p>"My point is, maybe he held back on those things because he felt they would negatively affect your relationship."</p><p>"It wouldn't." Rachel shook her head.</p><p>"But he doesn't know that. He does care what you think."</p><p>Rachel let out a sigh, wishing she didn't have the feeling in her gut that Lisa was right. Up until now, she'd thought of him as her penpal, yet now things were different. They'd met face to face, not to mention they'd not spoken in some time. Taking a deep breath, she helped Lisa prepare the food. Some of the preparation was in fact finished already, almost as if they'd planned for if they had an extra person at the table, which was when it hit hard – the reason they had an extra spot was because her mother and Lisa hoped Lance would be coming home tonight. Her eyes narrowed. "Lisa..."</p><p>"<em>Cee.</em>"</p><p>"You and <em>madre </em>weren't planning on hooking Lance up with the girl who was watching Nadia and Sylvio were you?" She watched Lisa's facial features twist.</p><p>"Of course not. He needs to learn to treat a woman with respect before he starts dating anyone of the opposite."</p><p>"I'm not sure mother would agree with you."</p><p>"Perhaps it is more of a hope on her part he'll mature into a young man who is ready to be dating more than anything. I mean, it has been a year since he disappeared."</p><p>"Then there is a chance she did intend to hook them up."</p><p>"No. Well, she might have contemplated it if she saw Lance matured, though to be honest, he has a habit of taking one step forward and two back."</p><p>"I see." Rachel looked at the counter where the first dish was ready to come off.</p><p>"You on the other hand – you are ready for dating seriously."</p><p>"Ryo's not someone I want to mess my friendship up with."</p><p>"Well, I thought the same thing in regard to Mario. If the opportunity comes, don't let it slip by.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Romance – in the back of Rachel's mind she didn't think </em><em>now</em> was the right time for such things, despite the fact at least one family, if not more were interested in hooking her up with Ryo. In the back of her mind, the reason had nothing to do with the fact she didn't consider him an option; her concerns in life were simply elsewhere. She finished helping Lisa in the kitchen right around the time Veronica's vehicle pulled up the dirt path to the farmhouse.</p><p>
  <em>From where she was in the window, she watched her sister's attention drawn in the direction of the barn, indicating her brothers and Ryo were done milking the cows. In the back of her mind, she hoped nothing happened – that Mario, but particularly Luis didn't pull some kind of prank on Ryo, making her friend feel uncomfortable. Her eyes blinked, realizing what her relationship with Ryo was, despite the fact they'd never met face to face.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em><em>Yet, do I really know him? I mean, I don't know what to say in regards to what he is going through. I wish I did, but sitting down and having a family meal with us – can that really help him out? I mean, his family back in Japan is so much bigger than ours, so how can our family be of any use?</em>" Shaking her head, she helped Lisa organize things for the table but then found herself dismissed to wash up and join everyone while her mother and sister-in-law served the food.</p><p>
  <em>Taking a deep breath, she entered into the dining area of the home, which felt small with the number of people which started packing into the room, just in time for her to see Luis dragging Ryo after him, his finger pointing at her penpal while a big grin spread across her face. "He actually was really useful and did quite well, but did you know milk products aren't often used in traditional foods in Japan? Things like cheese are a relatively new thing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I actually knew that. Ryo..." Her eyes drifted over towards the girl – Savanah – who watched her nephew and niece while she was gone. "... is my penpal, remember? We talked about a lot of things." For some reason, the girl's jaw was dropped, while she stared at Ryo. She glanced over at her friend, her mind guessing the fact Ryo was a bit of an oddity in an area where the population was mostly comprised of Hispanic families.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, something in the back of her mind said her mother and sister-in-law would argue Ryo's good looks had something to do with this, though she's always thought him quite handsome. Thinking back, she remembered Lance assuming she was dating Keith, her mind wondering if she and Ryo might have ended updating each other if they lived closer, or if they'd have lived in two different worlds from each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She found herself sitting next to him towards the end of the table, along with her nephew and niece, not to mention Savannah. For some strange reason, Savanna remained silent, staring at Ryo while barely eating. Ryo didn't say anything, yet did, in fact, eat the food placed in front of him, not to mention her mother seemed inclined for plying him with seconds. Most of his answers to questions were single answers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost every member of the family had questions for him, except for Veronica, whose facial features twisted as if something were bothering her. In the back of Rachel's mind, she found herself wondering if what worried Veronica was, in fact, whatever business she found herself up to at the garrison, which meant asking for details was an off-limits subject.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Most of the questions, of course, came from her nephew and niece, who couldn't stop asking questions of Ryo, like where he was from, where Japan was, including discussion of their favorite things, such as television shows and movies. Ryo remained unbothered by the questions, sometimes giving more than his usual one-word response, nor did the questions stray into uncomfortable territory as the children thankfully didn't know certain things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>... such as the fact both of Ryo's brothers were with Lance. In fact, Lance wasn't even a part of the conversation. A memory of how Lance attempted to make the conversation about himself when he was there flickered across her mind; Rachel wasn't sure if she missed her younger brother doing this, particularly when his actions proved annoying – nobody else getting a word in. "</em>
  <em>Is it possible to miss a person, but not their actions?</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, the after-dinner coffee and dessert were served, but everyone headed outside to watch the sunshine while her nephew and niece played. Ryo leaned up against the wall, observing everything. Veronica took a deep breath, watching him. Rachel saw her, before pulling her away, noticing out of the corner of her eye the way Savannah continued ogling Ryo just as her nephew decided to drag Ryo away from the wall to show one of his toys off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you looking at Ryo like that?" Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "He hasn't done anything wrong, you know? He wouldn't leak information."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's just it. I've been spending this whole time trying to find out who leaked the information regarding Ryo's family..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait. What are you talking about?" She now found herself rather confused, given the fact she was sure that conversation was about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He'd not told you in his letters that Keith was his brother. He couldn't have, given the fact he didn't know until..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait. I think there's some kind of confusion going on here. I was talking about Ryo being a pop star in Japan. That's what I was saying he didn't tell me in the letters."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh." Veronica took a deep breath. "I assumed..." A sigh left her lips. "I'm sorry I assumed. I really should contact the garrison."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why is it important nobody knows Keith is Ryo's brother."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Its..." Her older sister let out a sigh. "Their family situation is complicated."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, like he thought his twin brother was dead until recently, but Keith doesn't know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right there's the problem, but also the fact we've been keeping information regarding Keith on a lockdown. It wasn't exactly just their family situation. There were things even I'm not privy to, that I think even Shiro wasn't privy too. Iverson and Holt are some of the few. Actually, one might say it has to do with their family situation – why their father changed his and Keith's last name."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is there something wrong with the Shirogane family?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. Shiro said something about the Kogane name – the name he selected, being important."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was their mother's family name."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, but it wouldn't be a name people would have been looking for, though I don't really understand the logic behind that. Ryo told you about his mother?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. It's more like he told us about his maternal grandparents, but for some reason, he's now sure if they really were her parents. More specifically, it was about the shop they run back in the village he is from."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence...</p><p> </p><p>"Rachel, why don't you and Ryo walk Savannah to the entrance of the farm."</p><p>In the back of Rachel's mind, she wondered if her older family members were attempting to arrange for her and Ryo to be alone on purpose in hopes something might happen, as the walk to and from the entrance was quite far, giving them a chance to talk, yet in the back of her mind she couldn't put matchmaking past her mother, given the woman wanted to see all of her children happily married.</p><p>Walking along with Savannah, who was also quiet during the first few minutes, she couldn't in the back of her head think her mother was trying to hook Savannah up with Lance – had he been there. "I'm glad he wasn't there."</p><p>Rachel's eyes blinked, distinctly picking up on what Savannah said. "Wait? You mean Lance?"</p><p>She watched the girl's eyes widen, her throat swallow before glancing away. "Sorry. I shouldn't..."</p><p>"Look. I'll be one of the first people to admit my brother is – difficult, and that might be me being nice in how I put that."</p><p>"I was so glad when we weren't going to the same school for middle school and high school." Savannah continued walking with her eyes glued to the road, every so often looking up at Ryo who walked a few feet ahead of them. "I wasn't – I think – the only one."</p><p>"Was he a bully?"</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't say that."</p><p>"Please be honest with me."</p><p>"He definitely had a way of getting on people's nerves, but he wouldn't stop flirting with the girls."</p><p>"He was an elementary school student."</p><p>"Yeah, but his obnoxious behavior – we still had to deal with it when he came home to hang out, but he flirted with any girl around our age. He was so gross, saying things which definitely had sexual undertones – that he wanted to have sex with us despite the fact we didn't really know him."</p><p>"But was he a bully?"</p><p>"I don't understand why you're asking."</p><p>Rachel glanced up at Ryo, who looked back, her eyes darting away, remembering how he'd said his brother was bullied at school. "No specific reason. What kind of obnoxious behaviors?"</p><p>"Well, he always bragged about how he was doing so well in school. A lot of the guys were jealous that he was the top pilot in his year."</p><p>"That was a lie."</p><p>"Yeah. I guess everyone should have known that, considering he was always telling tall tales as a kid which couldn't possibly be true."</p><p>"There wasn't a kid in elementary school who he was – like rivals with. I mean, pretending that he was at their skill level when he wasn't."</p><p>"Was there?" Savannah glanced up. "He did lie about being the best, but I don't recollect him ever targeting one kid specifically. He did get mad when anyone ever called him a liar, particularly when he bragged about himself being a top pilot at the school, telling them to prove it."</p><p>"But he never mentioned a kid named Keith."</p><p>"Um, no. Look, I'd rather not talk about your brother."</p><p>"You keep looking at Ryo." Rachel changed the subject, realizing she'd get nothing from Savannah. What she did get didn't indicate her brother would become a bully, yet she wasn't sure if that was proof or not. More importantly, she didn't know who to talk to in order to help.</p><p>"How did you get to know Ryo Shirogane? He's like, a major pop star in Japan. I mean, he has been on hiatus for a year or two."</p><p>"He's my penpal." Rachel paused, her mind thinking. "Actually, Keith is Ryo's brother, but he was bullied at the garrison. I'm wanting to find out if Lance was, in fact, bullying him. I believe he was."</p><p>"Wait? Like a twin?" The girl paused. "And isn't..."</p><p>"Hold it. You can't go spreading this about. It's not well known, but I shouldn't have said anything. I just..." Rachel let out a sigh. "He's a good friend but has gone through a lot."</p><p>"What with their older brother dying? Everyone assumed that was the reason he went on hiatus, but there might be more to it? Do you think – do you think he might start producing music again if maybe we found out what was going on?"</p><p>"No." Rachel was going to be honest with him. "That doesn't really solve the issue of his brother being bullied, but it's better than not having a face to the problem. That said, please don't mention the specifics. I really messed up telling you this much, but he's trying to take a break at our place – to try and get some normality back in his life. It's been rough."</p><p>"I'll see what I can find." Savannah reached into her pocket. "Exchange numbers?"</p><p>"Yeah." The numbers were exchanged, and soon they bid Savannah farewell. She thought silence would follow them back to the farmhouse, only Ryo spoke with ease after a few minutes.</p><p>"I want people to know Keith is my brother. The garrison deserves people to know what kind of crap he went through."</p><p>"How much of the conversation did you hear?"</p><p>Ryo stopped walking. He then turned, looking her in the eye. "I didn't want to say anything."</p><p>"I'm so sorry about intruding in your personal..."</p><p>"Not that." Ryo took a deep breath, his eyes darting to the ground. "There are a few things that need to be said, since avoiding you isn't possible, though you already know about me avoiding you because I didn't want you to know I bullied my own brother. That – I'm not sure I want that to come out, because I don't want people to know me as Keith's awful brother because that's not who I want to be to him."</p><p>"That wasn't the only reason you were avoiding me."</p><p>"I don't need Savannah – I believe that's what your family said her name was – to tell me your brother bullied Keith. I already knew that."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Part of the reason I knew was because of the letters you wrote, about how he'd go on and on about Keith. Takashi – he said some things, but the one name which ended up slipping was Lance's. I didn't want you to know, particularly when you were trying to be okay with what happened, to not feel okay with him disappearing, but grateful for the fact he wasn't there to – well, be who he is."</p><p>Rachel's jaw dropped. "Wait. You actually read the letters I sent."</p><p>"I didn't know how to respond." Ryo continued looking at the ground. "And there is something else."</p><p>"And what might that be."</p><p>"It's a – you probably don't feel the same way as I do kind of thing, but I've got to admit this to you, so things don't get majorly awkward between us, particularly since I think some of your family have picked up on it already." Ryo looked up. "I like you. I like you a lot. I don't know when I first started crushing on you, to be honest beyond the fact it was before Takashi disappeared, which made things ever so awkward after that. I'm not expecting my feelings to be reciprocated, but now – they're out there."</p><p>"Do you feel better?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Getting that off your chest?"</p><p>"Well, I guess. In some ways, no."</p><p>Rachel took a deep breath. "Since we're being honest with each other, at this point, I can't reciprocate your feelings. For starters, there's the way my brother treated your brother. I've got to know how bad it was. Also, you're not in a good place right now, and the last thing I want to do is take advantage of someone I know I do think of as a good friend. I've also – this is the first time I've really, really thought about what our relationship is, so I've got to get back to you on that. It might be a while, a long while."</p><p>"That..." Ryo's mouth moved, his head nodding. "Honestly, that is far more than I actually expected."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Great..." Rachel found herself struggling with falling asleep that night while she looked up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure whether the reason for her struggle lay with not knowing what was going on with her younger brother, or with how she now found herself contemplating what her feelings regarding Ryo were, let alone her sister-in-law's words. "Curses."</p><p>Thankfully, Veronica stayed the night, meaning she couldn't blame feeling alone as the reason she couldn't sleep that night, yet she didn't try talking to her older sister regarding the dilemma. In the back of her mind, she wondered how Veronica would react to learning about the conversation which went down between her and Ryo before they arrived back at the house, but perhaps everyone saw it on her face.</p><p>She hoped not.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she glanced out her small window at the night sky, eventually falling asleep, awakening when her niece and nephew jumped on her, insisting they were heading out to the pond for a swim in the hot weather. Letting out a deep sigh, she found herself drug awake, before finding herself in the kitchen, looking out at the sun which was starting to rise. "Where's Ryo?"</p><p>"Oh, he's out helping with the farm work, though once he's done I'm sure he would go swimming with these two little rascals."</p><p>"I don't think he brought a swimsuit."</p><p>"Well, he and you can still watch them and make sure nothing happens. I'll pack a lunch, so what do you say?"</p><p>Rachel let out a sigh, wishing her mother and sister-law wouldn't plot the way they did. She fixed herself some breakfast while the two children hurried off to change so they were ready to go once Ryo arrived back with Luis, Marco, and her father. She watched Nadia's feet swing back and forth as she ate her breakfast, her eyes twinkling with mirth while Sylvio shoved a whole chunk of food into his mouth.</p><p>"Oh, come on Sylvio. Don't take such big bites of food. You might choke."</p><p>"Yes, <em>madre</em>." Her nephew looked at Ryo. "Will you and Rachel take us out to the swimming hole?"</p><p>"Uh..." Ryo glanced around the table, obviously feeling a bit unsure. "Well, I did sometimes watch my younger cousins, so..."</p><p>"Okay. Then that's settled." Something in the way her mother spoke made Rachel think the whole thing was her plan. She looked at her own food, frustrated with how things were going.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Why does mom have to make things so awkward between us.</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>"Well, I think he's a rather nice boy."</p><p>Rachel's head darted up, her eyes widening at her father's words, but she saw a blush spread across Ryo's face. "I – what?"</p><p>"Dad, you're heading into some rather uncomfortable territory there." Veronica continued working with her food, then took a deep breath. "I'll be heading back to the garrison, but I'll let all of you know if I have any information regarding what's going on. You'll be some of the first to know if they're headed home.</p><p>"Some of the first..." Rachel shook her head.</p><p>"Wait. What is everyone talking about?" Nadia glanced up, reminding everyone that the two children still didn't know what was going on regarding their uncle and the existence of – well – aliens. In the back of her mind, now that she'd had more than twenty-four hours to process the information, she found herself wondering how she didn't react to the news, given the fact aliens weren't real.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>None of this is real.</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>Yet, everything about the moment was in fact real. They finished the meal and they headed out to the pond, following the two little rug rats who seemed intent on telling Ryo all about some kind of game they'd made up yet Rachel couldn't follow the rules of. In the back of her mind, she wondered if there was ever a time she and Lance got along like Sylvia and Nadia, let alone if Sylvia and Nadia would ever stop getting along.</p><p>"So, there was a time when you and Akira got along."</p><p>Ryo's eyes blinked, his hands jammed into the pockets of his pants while carrying the bag Rachel's mother shoved his way – filled with lunch, including the Cubano sandwiches made from last night's leftovers. "You're thinking about the fact you and your younger brother don't get along? Because you're watching your niece and nephew?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, I am. I don't recollect a time I ever got along with Lance because – well, there were never any good memories."</p><p>"Ask him when he gets back if he ever gets back. Me, I do have memories, good memories with Akira. I told you about the <em>dagashiya </em>my grandparents run. There are these narrow steps leading to the upstairs where they live. Akira liked playing with the drawers that are located in those boxes. He'd spend hours doing just that, but I'd have to beg him to come with me to the shrine or the river."</p><p>"That sounds fun."</p><p>"Except, he doesn't have those memories. He'd get super focused on the river, making just the right mudball, or our uncle at the shrine would set him a task and he'd keep at it. Nobody else remembers him either, but I kept being told he didn't exist, that he was just an imaginary friend. Didn't matter that his name was – is there on the grave for everyone to see, but his name, it got to the point nobody was allowed to say his name."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Rachel let out a sigh. "I do hope you get the chance to, well, you know, have time with him again. I'm not sure if I do in regard to Lance, but I guess Sylvio and Nadia adore him, so I guess he isn't that bad, though to be honest, he did tell them quite a few tall tales regarding his achievements. I can't remember a time when he wasn't disrupting what he was going on. Well, maybe when he was milking the cows."</p><p>"That was fun. I'm glad that I got to try that." Ryo took a deep breath. "I don't even know what Akira likes or doesn't like anymore."</p><p>"Well, cows are all female, so..."</p><p>Ryo flinched, his eyes growing wide. "Did you just imply that your brother <em>flirts</em> with the cows."</p><p>"I'm implying that my brother flirts with anything female that isn't blood-related."</p><p>"That..." Ryo's mouth twisted in amusement. "At least you know that about him. My brother – he decked me because he thought I was trying to use him to replace Takashi." His eyes blinked. "Maybe a change of subject would be good."</p><p>"Okay. Tell me about your music."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cloudy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Write me a song."</p><p>Somehow, the children found out Ryo did music and Nadia wanted him to write her a song. Actually, her nephew and niece finding out wasn't difficult given the fact Ryo, after talking to her at great length for a few days regarding his pursuit of music suddenly felt the urge to start writing lyrics again, as he found himself – as he told Rachel – in a good mood.</p><p>"Eh, what kind of song do you want me to write?"</p><p>"A song about butterflies and unicorns."</p><p>"Well, I don't know how good it will be, but I'll make an attempt."</p><p>"And cars!"</p><p>"Yes, well, I think Nadia's song should be about what she wants, but your song..."</p><p>"And cars! Unicorns driving cars!"</p><p>Ryo's eyes blinked, his mouth twisting. Rachel wasn't sure how he'd react, but then he burst into laughter. "Well, that certainly is very different from the usual requests I get for composing a song."</p><p>"Composing?"</p><p>"Hmm... it means writing? I'm writing the song lyrics."</p><p>"Can you write them in Spanish?"</p><p>"Ah, well..." Ryo sat with his hands in his lap, watching the two. "My Spanish is probably not..."</p><p>"Rachel could help you. I'm sure she would <em>love</em> to help you." Nadia batted her eyelids at Ryo in what felt like a rather flirtatious manner, yet in reality, she was repeating the behavior of certain family members who were insistent at hinting that something was going on, which in turn went over her head.</p><p>"Uh, gross."</p><p>Apparently, though, it didn't go over the head of Sylvio. Nadia turned her head. "What's gross?"</p><p>"Aunt Rachel and Ryo dating."</p><p>"But if Aunt Rachel and Ryo dated, and then married, he'd be our uncle."</p><p>"Okay. Not gross."</p><p>"Shoo! Let Ryo write his song for Nadia." Rachel waved her hands, feeling rather flustered at how her older family members somehow managed to drag the children into the whole – let's get Ryo and Rachel together plotting. Unfortunately, two children were far, far less subtle than adults were when it came to matchmaking. "That was – embarrassing."</p><p>"Yeah. I mean..." Ryo cleared his throat. "Anyways. Nadia's song about unicorns driving a car and chasing butterflies. Shit."</p><p>She watched his hands tighten, his eyes glued to the paper. "Okay. I'm suddenly glad I chased those two away. What's the matter."</p><p>"It's – nothing. Just..." Ryo took a deep breath. "The whole unicorn chasing butterflies while driving a car just popped into my head, but my adult mind instantly went to how it metaphorically represents chasing an illusion."</p><p>"And that is a problem?"</p><p>"I..." Ryo took a deep breath. "I don't know. It's something to do with Akira, something I can't place my finger on. Something I can't remember."</p><p>"Well, weren't you talking to me the other day about how people told you Akira was imaginary?"</p><p>"Maybe that's it. I can roll with that. It's going to be a really weird song."</p><p>"Well, Nadia and Sylvio are rather weird." A knock came at the door to the kitchen and Rachel's eyes widened. "Ah. Savannah. Come on in."</p><p>"I..." The girl paused. "Wait. Is Ryo writing songs again?"</p><p>"Sort of." He smiled at her, a rather infectious smile. "It's a song about a unicorn driving a car and chasing butterflies for Sylvio and Nadia."</p><p>"That – that's rather sweet."</p><p>"Well, it's not something I've not done before for one of my cousins."</p><p>"Do you miss your family? Back in Japan."</p><p>"The family I miss..." Ryo took a deep breath. "Look. I know Rachel asked you to look into Keith. I'm guessing that's why you're here?"</p><p>"Ryo. That wasn't..."</p><p>"Sorry. I could have put that in a politer manner. Akira's not in Japan." Ryo picked up on the look of confusion on Savannah's face. "That's Keith. Same person."</p><p>"If you're on a roll with your music..."</p><p>"I already know..." Ryo rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry. It comes and goes, but I do have to at least finish this song for Nadia and her brother. I've already got a bit of material already written for the last few days."</p><p>"Being on the farm helped?"</p><p>Rachel's mouth twisted in amusement, noting the look of curiosity on Savannah's face.</p><p>"Yeah. It did. And some other things."</p><p>Savannah took a deep breath. "So, here's the thing. Rachel asked me, as you're aware, Rachel asked me to ask around regarding whether Lance ever mentioned someone called Keith."</p><p>"And..."</p><p>"Well, they weren't happy I brought Lance up. They were glad – we all were, that he's not returned home from the garrison for school breaks, but we're guessing he's moved on to being a cargo pilot?"</p><p>"Why do you say, cargo pilot?"</p><p>"Well, someone said that he never got onto the fighter pilot roster – was only training to be a cargo pilot, which – he blamed this Keith person for. Which, when I said I was more curious regarding what he said about this Keith person, they opened up. Said he had some kind of connection to – well, that's not surprising given the fact Takashi Shirogane is your older brother and Keith's your brother."</p><p>Rachel watched Savanah clap her hand over her mouth. "What."</p><p>"I promise that I didn't say Ryo was here, or that Keith was related to the Shirogane family. I mean, it did sound like I did, didn't it."</p><p>"Was there anything else."</p><p>"Sorry. I couldn't get much more than that beyond the fact Lance insisted Keith was the one who bullied him because he wouldn't accept him as a rival. A lot of the guys said Lance actually tried that, but everyone quickly put him in his place. I don't know why nobody did anything about it at the garrison – to stop him from saying such things."</p><p>"No. It's better to know, you know."</p><p>"There is, um..." Savannah took a deep breath. "Never mind. I'd better be going."</p><p>"Wait." Rachel watched the girl leave, wondering what she was asking about.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was bliss.</p><p>At least, Rachel would like to think life was bliss, given the fact Ryo's presence made her think less about how Lance was missing let alone how much of an annoyance her younger brother was when he was home. Of course, they didn't discuss Keith or his other brother for that matter, though in the back of her mind she wanted to know exactly what went on at the garrison to cause Ryo's brother to drop out.</p><p>Instead, life went on with Ryo diving into the work on the farm, yet she found herself actually enjoying the work, particularly when she didn't find herself stuck in the kitchen cooking. The farm work was also hard work, meaning she found herself quite tired by the end of the day, although this wasn't anything new. She still found herself going to sleep in the room that belongs to her and Veronica, yet Veronica was at the garrison.</p><p>Ryo – Ryo stayed in the room with Luis, which was the room once shared between him and Marco before Marco got married which resulted in an eventual house being built in another part of the farm for his wife and two children. Her niece and nephew did their morning chores before heading off to the bus, until school let out for the summer, yet they pestered Ryo constantly despite the fact he must be tired from all of the work.</p><p>He still wrote his songs, and often he hummed a tune he'd come up with, regardless of whether he was doing farm work or not. She also saw him start to smile, making her realize him not smiling felt strange, given the pictures he sent her all involved him smiling, although he never showed his teeth. She still remembered the one of him and his grandmother, yet it seemed he adored the old woman a lot. "How is your grandmother taking the news regarding your brothers?"</p><p>Ryo's mouth twisted into a frown. "I'm not sure she knows."</p><p>"I thought..."</p><p>"That I'd tell her. No, I wouldn't do that to her, plus it's my grandfather's place to decide who in the family learns what. Some matters are more private than others, even though we are a rather large family."</p><p>"I see, but I was asking if you've seen her."</p><p>Ryo took a deep breath; her questions made the smile fade away. "No. She'd know something was upsetting me, and I don't want to – she took Takashi's apparent death badly, but to be honest, when we thought Akira was dead, that was worse. She practically raised us growing up. They both did. Our parents, they weren't in our..." Ryo shook his head. "Well, our dad was in Keith's life. What he was thinking, I don't know."</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>"No. I like the fact I can talk to you about these things." Ryo looked up at the sky, his eyes narrowing as the clouds rolled in. "My father, he disappeared after Akira was presumed dead by everyone in the family, so – it kind of now feels like he kidnapped him, but then I remember Keith didn't even know who I was. I'm not sure if that's because of dad, or something dad was keeping from us. I can't ask him."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Our father died in a fire. He was a firefighter on the garrison, but Takashi – he's honestly an idiot like him, so I wasn't surprised when he..." Ryo looked at the ground. "I wished he would die. I wished they both would. It feels so stupid and hypocritical, given what I told you."</p><p>"Yeah, well..." Rachel let out a sigh. "I don't know what to say."</p><p>"I kind of wish you would chew me out."</p><p>"I don't think my situation with Lance actually compares to the situation with your older brother and dad. The hurt you felt isn't coming from them embarrassing you, but the fact they kept someone important to you from seeing you."</p><p>"There wasn't a message from either of them."</p><p>"Your dad and older brother."</p><p>"No. I mean, Akira and Takashi. Takashi sent back a message, yet there wasn't anything for me, yet there was nothing from Keith either. There isn't a video, but I guess he doesn't think there's a reason to send any video home, given the fact he has Takashi, but..."</p><p>"You shouldn't give up on him being alive, of getting to resolve things. I want you to be able to resolve things, even if it takes time. I..." Rachel paused. "I should want to resolve things between Lance and me, but I keep imagining it turning out wrong in so many different ways."</p><p>Ryo tilted his head slightly. "Well, I think that I'm wanting to resolve things as well. No, I know that I do. As for how it goes down, I think we could eventually resolve things, even though it would take some work on my part. Actually, I think I want to try and resolve things with Takashi as well, now that I've had a chance to think about it. Despite the fact I'm still mad at him for not telling me Akira was alive, he's still important to Akira and not trying would make things worse."</p><p>"Well, I hope..." Rachel stating she hoped he would have the chance was interrupted by the sound of her niece and nephew hurrying down the road, Luis hot on their heals. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Uncle Lance is coming home!"</p><p>"He's coming home, Aunt Ray-Ray!"</p><p>Luis shoved his hands into his pocket. "This Voltron thing they're a part of..." Ryo turned his head away as if expecting some kind of bad news regarding his brothers. "Hold on. We've news that they're all okay, including <em>both</em> of your brothers. They're making arrangements for us to go and see them, but specifically for their spacecraft to land. Actually, these two are excited because..."</p><p>"We're going to see the shuttle land!"</p><p>"Uncle Lance talked a lot about it taking off."</p><p>"Um, well, it's not exactly a shuttle. I mean..." Luis let out a sigh, looking at Rachel. The corners of her mouth twisted slightly, knowing they'd not told the younger two about aliens, yet she wasn't sure how they'd keep two precocious children from blabbing such a state secret.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Anxious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She found herself helping in the kitchen when the day of their families arriving home drew near.</p><p>More specifically, Ryo and she were helping in the kitchen as preparing food for their returning family members seemed like a good idea to him, but he'd offered to go and pick up supplies when he picked up some items of his own which resulted in Rachel accompanying him. He remained tense the entire time, yet a few girls kept peering around the shelves at them while they proceeded in getting the ingredients. She also learned a bit about picking out ingredients they didn't normally grow on their farm.</p><p>From inside the kitchen, she saw craft supplies spread out over the floor, her nephew and niece preparing a nice welcome home present for Lance. In the back of her mind, she felt nervous about seeing her brother again, given the fact – despite the fact she hoped he'd grown up some in the last year, she held personal doubts regarding the matter. "<em>I mean, maybe they became friends? I mean, they were forced to live together in the same place, so they had to put their differences aside.</em>"</p><p>She'd said this to Luis and Ryo. Ryo definitely hoped so for the sake of his brother that Lance was no longer being antagonistic, yet Luis – for some reason he decided to be a pessimist regarding the whole matter. They also found themselves listening to the radio, taking deep breaths as the news of aliens existing was announced to the world. Rachel shook her head. "Oh, come on. They made us swear to secrecy, so why..."</p><p>"They were actually making political plans involving the countries involved in the garrison's space program so that they could best tackle this once it did become news. They knew very well they couldn't keep the secret hidden for long, but they also felt the family's of the cadets should know first." Veronica, of course, had an explanation.</p><p>"Yeah, but what are they going to do regarding what happened to Akira."</p><p>Veronica let out a sigh. "He wasn't kicked out."</p><p>"No, my brother dropped out."</p><p>"And was completely free to come back at any time. Iverson didn't push the issue knowing full well Keith needed time to grieve, but the garrison was not the environment to do that – not when everyone was talking about the mission failing due to pilot error."</p><p>Rachel leaned over. "So, I think that's rice, but what else are you making?"</p><p>"This is <em>tamagoyaki</em>." Ryo pointed his finger at a dish made from an egg which was like an omelet, yet he spent quite a bit of time making it look just right. "The rice is going to be turned into <em>onigiri</em>. I guess you could translate it as rice balls. There's also <em>karaage</em>, how we like to do fried chicken. Then there's also tomatoes and snow peas."</p><p>"You're packing them into..."</p><p>"Uh, it's called a bento," Ryo answered the question Rachel's mother put forth, yet Rachel found amusement in the fact her mother and sister-in-law were interested in what Ryo was cooking, not to mention the fact Rachel was actually taking an interest as well. What he cooked – he spent almost as much time as they did.</p><p>Of course, she also felt slightly useless in the kitchen, given the fact she simply knew how to cook vegetables and such. When they finished, almost everyone piled into the van Veronica brought from the garrison, yet Ryo brought with him his luggage, making her realize he wouldn't be staying any longer. "<em>Come on Rachel. You know that he needs to be with his family.</em>"</p><p>Rachel let out a deep breath, sitting next to him, suddenly realizing she no longer had the excuse of their siblings' disappearance hanging over their heads. More importantly, she found herself admitting she did in fact like him, which m next to him rather awkward. Ryo, on the other hand, remained tense, taking deep breaths the entire time, they were driving towards the garrison, but for the last few minutes, their hands touched, only for the two to startle.</p><p>Her niece noticed and asked, making everything even more awkward.</p><p>They then headed to the viewing area, meeting up with the families of the other two cadets who were dragged into that intergalactic mess. In the back of her mind, she didn't know what kind of ship the aliens, in fact, had, remembering a mention of a blue lion when the garrison let them know about their families. Her nephew and niece chatted away debating what the aliens looked like, coming up with more and more elaborate imaginations.</p><p>Then came the glow in the sky as the ship Veronica called the castle of lions landed. Rachel wasn't sure whether the ship looked like a castle; in her mind, it looked more like a ship – a space ship, but after it landed they watched the crew be escorted off the ship before they were escorted into the same room the garrison prepared food for them, but the families each took on their own corner of the room.</p><p>Ryo looked horribly nervous, but she found herself distracted from his plight when Lance came into the room, rushing over to their mother and hugging her, kissing her on both cheeks, meeting her part way. He then looked over at a girl who entered the room along with the other cadets. Her skin was dark, her hair white and her ears pointed, but she had pink marks under her eyes. Lance turned his head. "This is Allura, the girl I'm going to marry."</p><p>"What?" The female alien glared at him, a rather murderous glare.</p><p>Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Did you ask her about that?"</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm going to change as a person and win her..." Lance became distracted, pointing his finger at Ryo. "Wait. What's with the Keith look alike? Is he your boyfriend, because..."</p><p>"So what if he is?" Rachel glared at Lance, wanting him to back off. She didn't understand why things were the way they were, but when she glanced up, she saw Ryo stepping away, almost as if trying to hide from someone. The direction he looked – he was definitely hiding from either Keith or Shiro, if not both.</p><p>"Hah! He ran away from..."</p><p>"Just, stop." Rachel decided that she would walk away and headed over towards Ryo's location, planning on sticking with him through the whole thing, but first. "Sorry. I should have said we weren't, though..." She took a deep breath. "I'd like to, but I'm still not sure if it's the right time. There were some more important things to worry about."</p><p>She looked up, indicating for the direction of her gaze to indicate she meant Ryo making up with his brothers when she noticed Shiro heading over towards Ryo, looking rather nervous, yet Keith looked just as nervous. She noticed how he stood next to an alien with purple fur, but then heard Ryo speak. "She's here."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Our mother. I don't... I don't know how I know that."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryo's statement honestly felt – strange, yet she couldn't put much more thought into regarding what he said as his older brother – the one everyone presumed died in the Kerberous mission was still heading over. She watched Ryo lean up against the wall, noting he was looking right at the purple alien, which felt a bit strange. He shook his head, closing his eyes. "She looked more human. Never mind. I must be mistaken."</p><p>"Well, you are stressed out."</p><p>"Yeah. It would mean there's an alien species out there with shapeshifting abilities."</p><p>"You're definitely..."</p><p>"Ryo?" Shiro now stood there. Rachel looked over the guy, taking in how hulking he was. There was now a scar over his nose, but what was once dark hair had somehow turned white. An even more noticeable feature was the missing arm replaced with a mechanical arm. Given the scars and the look on Ryo's face, she realized it was rather hard for him to stay mad at his older brother; instead, the scars made the interaction even more awkward.</p><p>"Takashi."</p><p>She watched Shiro glance over at Keith then back. "Look..."</p><p>"You didn't think I wouldn't find out eventually?"</p><p>"You were supposed to find out before I left."</p><p>"Why not sooner."</p><p>"Keith wasn't ready, but if something happened to me," Shiro glanced away. "Look, I just wanted him to have somebody even if I didn't think he was ready. Even now..."</p><p>"You've still not told him."</p><p>"Things have been..." Shiro took a deep breath. "Things have been crazy And – I didn't know how to tell him. Not when..."</p><p>"Are there aliens who can shapeshift?"</p><p>She watched Shiro started, his eyes looking back at the Alien who almost looked human, then turned back towards Ryo. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I'd have thought..." Ryo took a deep breath. "Nothing. I mean, I couldn't possibly have remembered something like that. I was too young."</p><p>"To remember what?" Shiro was obviously confused. "Keith? You guys were like three or four when he disappeared."</p><p>"Mom disappeared before that."</p><p>Rachel watched Shiro's hand's clench at Ryo's statement, his eyes darting to the ground. "What do you remember about her?"</p><p>"Pale skin, dark hair, pointed ears."</p><p>"Weird. You make her sound like she's part Altean."</p><p>"What exactly is that supposed to mean."</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know." Shiro took a deep breath. "Honestly, I'm rather tired. I just wanted to apologize for not telling Keith sooner, for not telling him yet. He's still – you might say he's had a bit of an identity crisis? Maybe I had the identity crisis. Don't know."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly put the right foot forward when you disappeared like you wanted. He kind of thought I was using him to replace you. Kind of got punched in the process."</p><p>Rachel watched Ryo's older brother cover his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. "Yeah, that's Keith, but he has improved. Immensely."</p><p>"I wish my brother had." It was then Shiro looked at her, as if realizing she was there. "Your brother..."</p><p>"Lance." She watch the man's facial features contort slightly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was the reason your hair turned white."</p><p>"That – that's not very nice."</p><p>Ryo gave his brother a pitying look. "Yeah, but from the look on your face, you don't like dealing with him."</p><p>"Rather not talk about that. Rather not talk about that..." Shiro's head turned, making them realize Keith was now approaching them.</p><p>He got only a few feet away when Ryo took a deep breath and started talking. "I need to apologize."</p><p>"Wait. You need to apologize?"</p><p>"For making you think I was trying to use you to replace Takashi."</p><p>"Um – okay." Keith glanced away nervously. "I'm the one who should be apologizing for punching you. For making you think I was talking Shiro away. I'm not, but..." He turned and looked Ryo in the eye, his facial features becoming quite serious, quite determined. "He's my brother. I know we're not blood related..." Rachel wanted to swallow, knowing this wasn't true. "... but he's my brother despite that. That doesn't mean I'm taking him away, okay, but I do need him."</p><p>Ryo gave Shiro an exasperated look. "You need to tell him."</p><p>"It's really not a good time."</p><p>"Why not."</p><p>"Because..." Shiro looked over at the purple alien, then looked at Keith. Specifically, he looked at a scar on Keith's face before looking away, almost as if he'd given that scar to him.</p><p>"Ryo's your twin brother," Rachel blurted out. She watched Keith's eyes widen, then he looked at Shiro, his head tilting before looking back at the purple alien</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"Ryo, why is Lance's sister..." Shiro of course didn't like how she handled the situation.</p><p>"She's my girlfriend." Which apparently now was true – that, or he <em>really</em> wanted to annoy his brothers right now.</p><p>Keith rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Lance who was definitely glaring at them. "Well, this is awkward. "Please tell me he doesn't know."</p><p>IT was definitely an awkward reunion.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>